


There Are None So Blind

by taxilady23



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-16
Updated: 2003-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxilady23/pseuds/taxilady23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan starts to see just what Lex means to Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are None So Blind

## There Are None So Blind

by Linda C.

[]()

* * *

There Are None So Blind As They Who Will Not See Broken Hearts and Healing Kisses 

Part I of the Blind Series 

By Linda C. (Drago)  
Rating: PG (for abuse descriptions)  
Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters. If I did, I would have my own Smallville Slash film company and they would work for me. Feedback at dragokatzof10@aol.com This is my first Slash story for Lex and Clark. Summary: Jonathan starts to see just what Lex means to Clark. 

* * *

"Clark, you up here?" Jonathan yelled up the barn loft stairs. He was sure that he had seen his boy come in the barn a few minutes ago. He got halfway up the steps when he saw the cell phone laying open, light flashing. 

"When did you get a cell?" he wondered aloud. Then gave a snort and a little laugh when he saw that the caller ID said 'Lex'. "I should know it would be you." 

He stepped to the telescope, wondering what Clark looked at every evening. He moved it side to side, scanning the fields, stopping when he saw Clark's head moving through the fields. He came out on the dirt road separating the fields, looking to his right. A cloud of dust approached at high speed and Jonathan knew whom it was his son was watching for. 

Lex's Porsche braked hard, sliding on the dirt, spraying gravel in the air. Clark moved to the door, opening it, stooping down to Lex's eye level. Jonathan saw his hand reach out to stroke his face, then help him get out of the car. Lex moved stiffly, as if in pain, holding onto Clark's arm tightly. 

Jonathan flinched when Clark took off Lex's dark glasses, revealing a blackened eye and a large bruise on his white skin, purple and red streaks radiating out from it. Clark touched it carefully, Lex holding still while his friend looked it over, Jonathan knowing that his son was using his X-ray vision to check for broken bones. 

He watched as Clark took his hands and ran them up and down Lex's arms and shoulders, seeing the look of pain when Lex flinched at his touch. Clark turned him around and lifted his shirt, Jonathan sickened at what he saw even from this distance. 

* * *

When Clark had received the call he hardly recognized the voice as Lexs', even though the ID said it was him. Hoarse and raspy, he heard the pain in it and wondered what had happened, since Lex had been fine the night before when they had eaten at the Talon. 

"I need to see you Clark. Meet me by the dirt road off your south field, OK? Be there in about 5 minutes." Clark had dropped the phone and took off, concern flooding him. He remembered that Lionel had been at the house when he went over to meet Lex and grab a ride to town with him. "God, don't let him be hurt again," he said to himself and ran faster, a blur in the fields. 

Sliding to a halt, he waited, hearing the roar of the engine before he saw the dust fly. It braked hard in front of him, the gravel churning under the wide tires. He opened the door, meeting dark glasses instead of Lex's gray eyes. He took the gloved hand, pulling Lex out of the car, feeling the pain in his body as it tried not to draw away from his touch. 

"Let me see Lex. I won't hurt you." He took off the dark glasses, cringing at the sight of the black eye and the surrounding battered flesh. He quickly checked for any broken bones, relieved to find just bruising. He gently ran his hands over Lex, trying not to cause any more pain than he was already in. He saw the bruises around the slender neck, finger-shaped, small cuts beaded with blood dotted around them. 

"Turn around and let me see your back. Don't fight this Lex, just do it for me. Let me know if I'm hurting you." He raised the purple silk shirt, seeing the spots of blood on it, knowing what he would find, his eyes tearing up. Bile rose in his throat as the wounded flesh was exposed, new cuts and bruises covering old scars from previous beatings. 

"God, Lex, what did he beat you with? You're cut and bleeding. He usually just hits you with his hands. I could kill him for hurting you like this. What was his excuse this time?' 

Lex laughed, breathe catching in his throat as he turned in Clark's arms, pulling his shirt to rights. He swayed, his friend catching him, steering him to the hood to sit. 

"He found my surprise I had planned for you for tomorrow night. He didn't take it too well and I paid the price. Got the last laugh though. I still want you to come over for dinner and a movie. Thought he would beat me into changing my plans, damn bastard. I hate him so much Clark, it makes me sick to even see him. I know that it usually ends up with a beating and sometimes worse." He bent his head, leaning against Clark, a ragged sigh escaping his lips, his body aching more every second. 

Clark moved closer, his body supporting Lexs' weight easily, feeling hot tears hit his neck as his friend finally gave in to his grief. He held him until Lex shifted, pulling back, wiping his face off and taking a deep breath. 

"He used his belt this time, plus his fists. At least he didn't go any further; I don't think I could have taken that again. He hurt me so bad two months ago that I couldn't get out of bed for a week. Remember you came over and I sent you away? I didn't want you to see me that way. Plus I knew if your dad found out he would go after my father because of the beating he gave me after the Ralph hostage incident." 

Clark remembered how his father reacted to the sight of Lex coming for help, covered with bruises, beaten into submission with a pool cue and fists. The rage in his dad was amazing, the man who never lost his temper if he could help it, was ready to kill Lionel Luther. In fact, he learned that he had threatened Luther when he had come to make Lex leave the safety of the Kent house, telling him he would answer to him if he ever touched Lex again. What Jonathan didn't know was, that was the reason Lex never told him of the subsequent beatings and assaults. He wouldn't have Jonathan Kent, the best man he ever met, getting punished for something he accepted as a fact of being his father's son. 

"Come home with me. You can stay in the loft with me tonight and go home tomorrow. I won't tell my dad what happened if you're worried. He can't do anything if your dad is gone, but heaven help him when he gets back here. I know that's why you didn't let Dad know about the other times you were hurt. Let me drive. When we get there I'll wash you off and put some cream on you. Then tomorrow I'll take you home when it's time for dinner. By that time you should be feeling better. If not, doctor for you whether you like it or not. Agreed?" 

Lex nodded, moving to the other side of the car, Clark helping him in then closing the door. He watched him carefully, seeing the shallow breathes that barely moved his chest giving him pain. He drove slowly, trying not to hit any bumps, feeling every flinch, every grimace, his heart breaking as he saw the gloved hands clench on bent knees. 

* * *

Jonathan shook his head in disbelief and shock. He hadn't thought that Lionel would hurt Lex again, not after the last beating had almost incapacitated him for a week. Apparently his threat had no effect; in fact, it may have worsened the situation for his son's best friend by letting Lionel know his meanness brought a reaction. He ran downstairs to the yard, waiting for the Porsche to drive in. He heard it pull in and moved to intercept it, waving Clark down. He bent down, looking in the passenger window at Lexs' white face, body stiff with pain. 

"Lex, come in the house and let Clark and I clean you up. I saw you two out by the road with the telescope. God, I could kill that son of a bitch for hurting you again. Let Clark carry you in and I'll get some supplies out. I have some painkillers left over from my back and we'll pop one in you to help you relax. Martha's not home so we can put you on the couch without destroying your modesty too much." The last was said with a grin, even Lex laughing a little. They all remembered the fit he threw the last time when Martha tried to undress him to bathe him and put cream on the cuts. 

Clark drove over to the main house, hopping out to get Lex out. "Let me know where I can hold you without hurting you too much. And no, you can't walk." 

Jonathan ran ahead and opened the door, watching Clark carry his friend, carefully and tenderly. He moved to the kitchen, pulling out the first aid kit while Clark sat Lex down on the couch. 

"I have to get your shirt off babe. Maybe we should soak it first with warm water so it won't stick too bad. Dad, bring a wet cloth with you, OK?" Clark smiled faintly when Jonathan handed him a warm, damp hand cloth he had already gotten ready. Jonathan had heard the endearment, noticing that neither one of the boys had even realized it had come out of Clark's mouth, Lex being in too much pain, and Clark too worried. 

Soaking the blood spattered shirt, Clark carefully pulled it away from the cut skin. Jonathan took it, throwing it down by the couch, wanting to save it for evidence of another beating. He just wished that Lex would finally give in and press charges, father or not. He couldn't take too many more beatings like this and survive, both physically and mentally. 

"Lex, did he hurt you anywhere else? Did he ...?" Jonathon asked, fingers tracing the swollen jawline gently, eyes dark with concern for this injured young boy. 

* * *

Lex shook his head gently, trying to avoid moving it too much. He hissed as Clark ran an alcohol swab over the cuts on his face. He quickly settled down, slight shivers betraying his pain. 

"Not this time. He just beat me with his belt after he knocked me down. Sneaky bastard waited until I came into my office and blindsided me. I was down before I could fight back. I passed out when he tried to strangle me with his belt when he was done." He gingerly touched his swollen throat, feeling the cuts and the swelling, bruises appearing dark and bloody. 

Jonathan sat by him, arm going around his waist. He braced him while Clark cleaned his wounds, applying antiseptic cream and bandages. Clark got an ice pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a cloth, holding it gently to Lexs' blackened eye. 

"Do you think anything is broken, Lex? Do you want us to call Toby for you?" Jonathan asked, taking Lexs' hand in his, feeling the tremors running through it, concerned at its coldness. 

"Just bruised, that's all. I'll heal up in a few days, just like new, just like always. I'm used to it, Jonathan. Don't do anything to him. I don't know what I would do if he hurt you guys because you defended me. Please don't, please." He looked up at Jonathan, eyes hurt, tears forming in them, something he never did in front of anyone. It was a sign of just how hurt and defeated he was...or maybe just the trust he had in the men helping him. 

"All right, Lex, I won't do anything. But I think you're staying here for a few days. You can run the plant by phone and we have a modem line you can plug into. I want you in bed, resting, and being taken care of like you should be. Martha will be home around 7 or so and she'll make you your favorite soup and those brownies with pecans you love. She'll hate that you're hurt but she'll love the fact she can pamper you for a while. Clark, get one of those pain pills and some water please. Lex, they're strong, so they should knock out some of the pain. While he's getting that, let me help you get the rest of your clothes off so we can check you over better." 

Jonathan kneeled down on the rug, fingers opening the soft leather belt, feeling Lex flinch as he brushed against a fresh bruise on the smooth belly. Carefully he pulled down the zipper, not knowing how badly Lex may be injured under the slacks. 

"Lift up son and I'll pull them off." At least there wasn't any fresh bruising on the long legs or thighs. Old bruises dotted the pale flesh, apparently from a beating Lex had hidden from him. Clark brought the water and the pill bottle, setting them on the coffee table. He took Lexs' pants and folded them. 

"Shoes too and socks. Clark, run upstairs and get some fresh clothing. Martha just put some in your room. Your sweats would be good, along with some warm socks. He's starting to shake from shock and he needs warmed up fast. I'm going to get the electric throw blanket and wrap him in it. Lex, don't move!" he said as Lex tried to get up. "You stay right there. We'll take care of you. Now sit there and cover up with the afghan until I get that throw for you. Clark, move...those clothes won't get themselves." He had to smile as Clark had to shake himself to move, his concern so evident in the green eyes trained on his friend. 

"Thank you Mr. Kent. I didn't know who else to call and I knew I couldn't stay in that house. I got Clark a cell phone a couple of months ago...I'm sorry I didn't ask your permission. He was worried that he couldn't get to me if Lionel hurt me again. This way I could call him if something happened. Please don't be mad at Clark...he was afraid to take it until he realized how helpful it could be to me." Lex grabbed Jonathan's hand as it brushed against his lower back, hissing in pain. 

"Lex, I don't mind. Anything that can help you with that bastard is fine with me. If you had asked me, I would have given my permission right off the bat. And why didn't you tell me he was still beating you? Did you think I didn't mean it when I said I would take him on the next time he hurt you? Look at me, sweetie. Don't cry...he's not worth it." Jonathan wiped the tears away with the back of his fingers, tipping Lexs' chin upward so he could look into the gray eyes, pain darkening them to almost gunmetal gray. 

"Don't to anything to him. He'll have you killed and I can't be responsible for that. You're my best friend's father and Martha's husband. And you're my friend too, more like a father to me than my own. You're like my family when I really need one, taking care of me when I'm hurt and just letting me be me...even if you don't always approve of me." He eased back down on the sofa, Jonathan wrapping the electric throw around him, lightly brushing his forehead with the damp cloth, eyes damp with tears himself. He glanced up as Clark came back into the room carrying the requested clothing. 

"Do you think you move around a little and let us dress you? I want you dry and warm first and foremost, then wrapped up in the blanket again. Then we can get a pill in you. Clark can put your car in the back barn so it can't be seen from overhead in case the bastard flies back in town." Jonathan and Clark looked at each other, Clark moving toward the door to put the Porsche in the barn. He stopped when Lex called his name out, low and pain filled. 

"Clark, don't take any risks for me. Hide the car off your property if you can. I don't want him to find it here if he comes looking for me later on. I can hide out somewhere in the house if I have to, but the car would be a dead giveaway if him or his bodyguard find it in your barn." 

"I can put it in the work shed out by the back cornfields. There's enough room in it and I can cover it up to look like another piece of farm equipment left for the season. I don't think he'll be stupid enough to come here though, not knowing that Dad would go after him, let alone me." He left and seconds later the roar of the powerful engine could be heard moving away from the house. 

Jonathan slid the sweatpants up Lex's legs carefully, Lex lifting his hips to help. Jonathan stopped when he spotted a large bruise on the pale skin of Lex's groin. He looked closely, barely registering the lack of hair, more interested in the shape of the bruise. It was a boot heel, perfectly shaped, painful to look at on the already battered body. "Did he kick you? Was that from today?" 

Lex turned his head, face flushing as he nodded jerkily. "Said I didn't deserve to bring any more freaks into the world and he'd kick my balls in for me so I couldn't make any." He took Jonathan's hand in his, pulling it away from his groin area. "Don't look at me. I am a freak...no hair anywhere...he was right." 

"You're a beautiful boy Lex, don't you ever think anything else. It was a tragedy that lost you your hair, not because you're a 'freak' or anything else that bastard calls you. Besides, I think its kind of nice...smooth like a baby's bottom, and nothing to get caught...never mind! My mind was on its way into smut city. And you know that we farmers never think like that!" He laughed when Lex smiled, his hand gripping Jonathan's tightly. 

"No hair to get caught in teeth is what you were thinking, you bad man! I know exactly what you mean...Victoria used to like it. Said she could give me a blowjob and not have to worry about swallowing hair. Hah...made you blush! You'll lose every time to me when it comes to being smutty. Now let's let that pain pill work." Jonathan shook his head then got up to put the water glass and pill bottle on the coffee table. 

After covering Lex back up with the blanket, Jonathan sat on the floor next to the couch, taking a pale, bruised hand in his, carefully checking the pulse as he did so. As the pill took effect, he felt it slowing down and Lex's breathing eased too. When he glanced up he saw that Lex had fallen asleep, the day taking its toll on him and finally making him rest. 

He heard the door open and looked up, holding his hand up as Clark opened his mouth to speak. He tipped his head, indicating the sleeping young man on the sofa. Clark came over and sat on the floor next to him, watching Lex sleep, eyes dark green with worry. A lone tear slid down his cheek, and Jonathan gently wiped it away. His son cared deeply for Lex and wasn't afraid to show it, something Jonathan finally realized and it took his mind a second to accept it. They had taught Clark to love and he did so, wholeheartedly and without reservation, with no thought for consequences. Jonathan only hoped that Lex felt the same. They were best friends, something that no one had ever thought possible, especially Jonathan, but Clark just kept on going to Lex's, taking care of him, and bringing him home when he needed help. He had become a part of this family and now they wouldn't know what to do without him being around for their son. And for them. He was family now and Jonathan would protect him any way he could...even from Lionel...especially from Lionel. 

No one hurt his own. 

End 


End file.
